Looking throught my eyes
by Spidermite28
Summary: What if everything we knew about E.N.D. was wrong? When Natsu has a strange dream about the past and what the future might be, will he continue down the same path or will he change direction? what does Zeref have to do with anything? All the answers are pointing to the past. Natsu might not like what's waiting for him. And the only one Natsu can trust is who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my first Fairy Tail story, as you can tell Natsu is my fav character. This story is centered around E.N.D. and what was it like all those years ago. So without any further ado enjoy.**

Life has many unexpected choices, that without them life would be dull. I am a wizard that everyone including myself have forgotten. My mind was shattered, the only thing I remembered was a name.

My name was Natsu Dragneel, and my story is one that people think is horror and tragedy or so they thought. They think just because I'm him E.N.D. that I'm just going to kill them. But my story is much more then just death.

So whay am I here surrounded by the people I love, who want nothing more then my own demise? Why did I have to lose everything I ever achieved? Why was I created in the first place?

To slay Zeref when I was ready? No I refuse to believe it. Then why did I feel broken, I didn't have to feel anything for them. I felt lost, I had gained memories but lost my family.

I didn't kill her, but her blood stained my hands. In fact I had tried to save her. She had died in my arms. I loved her and as she looked into my eyes one single tear fell from her eye.

I wasn't there in time and I was being punished. I can't stop what has happened. But I can change the future.

Zeref wherever you are, I will finish the job. But before the story can continue I should start where my life had turned. About a month ago, where I wasn't _him_.

Where everyone cared about me. When I was the lovable idiot. This story is something much more then you and me, it's has to do with us and I won't let it happen again.

**Well that's it for the first chapter or prolonge. If you want to see something happen I'll try to put it in. If there is something I should improve plz tell me. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you go chapter 2 sorry it took so long to upload the second chapter. I hope you like it.**

**No one's P.O.V.**

It was noon and the guild was as busy as ever. But five people and two exceeds were missing, the strongest team in fairytil had gone on a job and were due to arrive that very day. Everything was as crazy as it could be but that didn't stop them from welcoming home the team as they walked through the double doors.

Everyone on the team sat down in a both to talk and eat. They were all very excited that they got a job done with minimal damage. Natsu on the other hand was the only one not as excited as everyone else.

Natsu was staring at the table with a look of disbelief. Lucy noticed this and felt a strange aura around him. "Hey Natsu are you ok? You seem a bit out of it."

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy overheard and were looking at Natsu. " Ya you look a bit pale are you ok?" Natsu nodded and wouldn't stop staring at the table. "are you sure did you get injures during the job, if so I can heal you." Being the kind child Wendy was.

Natsu shook his head and looked at them. "Just tired that's all, didn't get much sleep last night." Then it hit them the bags under his eyes weren't lying. He looked exhausted.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Erza said and Natsu smiled, then got up and left. He didn't know when it started but he felt like he was being watched and a scent would sometimes met his nose.

That scent though Natsu didn't recognize, and it ticked him off. He tried following it before but to no avail. It always disappeared before he could see who it was. But it felt familiar to him

Natsu was almost home when the scent hit him. "I'm not stopping this time, if I do I'm going to pass out and won't wake up for days." Natsu's vision was beginning to blur when he made it inside the house.

He fumbled through the house until he got to his bed. When he laided down his eye lids were heavier then he had thought. Even though his eyes blurred he saw a figure looking at him, nd that strange scent filled his nose.

But before he could do anything he fell asleep. What he saw before his eyes was himself but as a little kid, and what scared him more than anything was the blood all over his face.

The image then moved to another of him but older bleeding as a shadow crossed his face. The him in the image was terrified, which made Natsu uneasy. Then an image of a figure but the figure was glowing with a bright gold. Then an image of him with another boy.

They had their arms around each others shoulders and were smiling. Just who was this kid? And why did Natsu feel anger looking at him? But then again Natsu only had a dream like this once before. It was before the job yesterday.

Just what is happening? Was it a warning? Or did this happen already and he just didn't remember it?

**Well this is much longer then the last one. I will be updating almost every weekend. If you want me to add anything to the story that you want to happen let me know. Thanks and see you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone that I haven't done a chapter in so long. I shouldn't make any excuses but I have had a ton of school work that I have had to do and I still need to do more but anyways heres the next chapter. **

It had been 3 months since the guild members reunited. It had been a year since Tartarus was defeated, but I still had that feeling.

That feeling of longing and fear still clung to me. I had woken the day before I left on my journey in a panic. But today was the worst I have ever felt. I woke up sweating and my whole body ached. The dream I had with the boy grew now there was three kids, me, that boy, and a little girl all smiling.

Little did I know that that put was a huge part of something dark. I got up and trudged to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, didn't look good. I had bags under my eyes and I was a little pale. A soon as I washed up I went outside.

There is a place I would always go when I felt overwhelmed. It is my favorite getaway. You could say it is my paradise. My paradise is on a cliff where old broken down castles use to stand. Surrounded by trees and a big meadow, by the cliff is a waterfall.

No one knows about this place but me. It soothes me to the point where I feel like I belong here. The castle isn't that far away from my house. It has a mirage like effect on everyone's mind but my own. I feel at home here and I don't have the slightest idea of what use to be here.

I walked through the tree that was the entrance to the place and walked to the edge of the cliff. From here you can see all of Magnolia. My body had stopped aching but the fear was still there.

I sat cross-legged and stared down at the peaceful city. A small gust of wind blew my bangs out of my face. After what seemed like an hour I got up and slowly walked to the ruins of the castle. There were burn marks everywhere, and claw marks ran down walls. Whatever happened here must have been devastating.

While I was in a safe area something sinister was happening. The magic council had all received the same vision last night and a certain slayer won't come quietly.

** I hope to do another chapter tomorrow as well so if you want two chapters this week then here you go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to everyone I know I shouldn't make excuses, but school and focusing on college is top priority right now. This chapter is going to be a bit different I know I haven't really progressed in the story so I'll give you all a bit of the future or maybe it's the past. It's all up to you to figure it out. **

I looked up and all I saw was blurs, I felt something sticky on my side. Then I saw red, red was everywhere just what happened? I realized that I was laying on the ground, and tried to stand. But I fell back down just as quickly.

It took a couple of tries but I got to my feet, then my eyes focused and dead washed over me. Buildings had either crumbled or were just crumbling. I wobbled forward and my heart broke, he was laying on the ground with red all over him. I wobbled to him, but I was just wasting time I knew he was gone but I couldn't bring myself to realize that.

I collapsed next to him and saw the hole in his chest, the anger rose in me. I lost the one person who actually knew me more than I knew myself. Memories from a better time came to me, the laughter and the times he would protect me.

I closed my eyes and the tears came, I had finally lost everything. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were surrounded by fire. I had caused this and everyone blames me, they hate me. But what can I do now? I didn't ask for this, I never wanted this and no one knows how much I blame myself.

I heard a roar a way off, he was still alive and every wizard is giving their all. But they won't get very far, he's too powerful. I couldn't even compare to him, he killed everyone I knew and loved. I couldn't kill even if someone's life was in danger.

I looked at his body once more, he gave his life for what he believed in. so that's what I'm going to do. He might not have been my real family but I believe if he survived we could have been siblings. I smiled and stood up, I got up on a flat elevated rock and looked down on my city.

Magnolia was in ruins and fire and rubble was everywhere. I am going to finish what was started years ago. I am going to kill him even if I die for it. This is my home, this is my family (even though they may hate me), and I will destroy my past with whatever strength I have left.

I looked to the sky the smile never leaving my face. This war will end with one or two more deaths. No one else is going to die.

"It's my turn and I'm putting my life on the line."

**So tell me who you this the person is, who the person who died is and who the evil person is. I will try to update tomorrow and I will do another chapter as soon as this chapter goes up. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Well I hope people liked the last chapter and I hope I can speed this story up. I just want everyone to know that my story is sort of running with the real story just so you know. Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

Thecouncil all sat around the table, all with grim expressions on their faces. The feed had enough evidence to put anyone to death. But they couldn't do that, well at least not just yet. The number one member of the council shook his head.

"Get him here now and let's find out what exactly we are going up against. But be careful he is dangerous after all he is a part of the Fairy Tail Guild." The guards bowed and then left, this was just the start of the apocalypse that started 400 years ago.

A few days later

Natsu's P.O.V.

I sat on my doorstep watching the sun come up, I felt at peace and the warmth of the sun was so inviting. The wind gently blew and I picked up that scent yet again. It was going to drive me crazy! I just had to know who that is but like before it vanished.

I guess whoever it is they don't want to reveal themselves just yet. Then I heard it, feet and by the sound there was a lot. They were coming and quickly, I got up and walked toward town. That's when I saw the royal army coming up the road.

Before I could do anything I was hit from behind but I heard a voice that I swear I recognized. But who could it be? Then I blanked out, and when I woke up my wrists were tied together which were tied to a metal bed railing.

I looked around to see I was in a cell, I tried to get my hands free but with no luck. "You can look so weak but instead you're the exact opposite." I turned my head to the cell door, there stood a man in his late 50s wearing a council robe.

"I would be scared if I knew what I did." I said with a hint of worry, if I was at the council things were not going to be good for me. "So what exactly did I do?" The man shook his head and waved a person over. The soldier unlocked the cell and chained my hands and feet and made me walk upward into the council room.

Every council member looked at me when I came in. "Mr. Dragneel you know of the black wizard Zeref right?" I nodded and instantly my mind told me to run but if I did that they would kill me. "So you do realize what the outcome would be if you followed or supported him in anyway?"

I nodded again while my throat grew dry. It would mean years in prison or death, but why am I here. I never supported him why was I here? "Well we have evidence that you are working with him. Do you want to defend yourself before we decide what to do with you?"

"Sure what evidence I haven't nor will I ever support him." The a giant lacrima turned on, I was on the screen looking though some documents. "Well have you found anything yet?" I had turned around shaking my head. "No but when I do I'll let you know." The Zeref came into view, and he smiled before the video stopped.

"I know what this looks like but I wasn't doing anything for him. He wanted something about me and I was refusing to give it to him. I hate him, I didn't want anything to do with him." I was pleading with all of my strength.

"I heard this wasn't the first time he has talked to you. In fact I heard it was the fifth time." I hung my head and nodded. "Mr. Dragneel you are here by sentenced to death. I'm sorry you were takened advantaged of at such young age. God have mercy on you."

**Well this is the second chapter in one day I hope you all like it and I will be trying to speed up the story as much as I can.**


End file.
